responsibility
by parsis
Summary: noctis is a normal rich guy who live a happy life with his sister Vanille and cousin Fang until one day king Snow gone missing in battle and Lightning must find the successor to the trone, bad at summary, please read


Chapter 1

"My life"

Cealum Mansion

Living room, 20.18pm

"Your class is next to mine?" I ask in shock. "yeah, great isn't it? Now I can keep my eye on you everyday" Fang smirk. This lady in blue is my cousin, she act like a big sister just because she's one month older than I am, we pretty tight.

"noctis, when will mom and dad ever come back?" Vanille ask. Vanille is my little sister she's two years younger than me, and of course VERY important to me. "no little sis, they not going back forever" I said that in jest but for the 'mom' part I'm serious, she die some years ago but i cant bring myself to tell her somehow. "i see, But you and fang won't leave me right?" Vanille run and hold both me and fang, almost cry in a way.

"no we won't" Fang smile pat her head. "we stick together, you hear me?" Vanille lift her head up and smile bright. "yeah" to put it simple, both my parents and Fang's always busy with work ever since we start walking own her own, they never once show their face in home anymore. The same goes for Fang they keep work and work and one day they just never come back home, just send us money every month.

"see? Everything going to be fine little sis, you don't need parents, you got me and Fang" obviously, both of us can manage to look after her just fine. "yeah, most of my friends thought you guys are my parents every time you come and pick me up" oh how innocent of her to said that, not even a clue that my pride just got hurt.

"What? Can't they see I'm your brother?" I complain, I mean who doesn't? how old do they think I am? "I understand if that's what they think of noctis but me? Can't those kids see my pure and innocent love for you as a sister?" yeah right only those bound by devil could see that. "hahahahahaha I'm joking!" Vanille laugh, follow by Fang running after her. My life perfect with them in it.

Cealum Royal Palace

Royal chamber, 23.49pm

"Snow die?" I ask in terror. "no, my lady his highness just missing-" I quickly interrupt the knight. "missing in battle is the same word as death in action, still…" think Light, he is no ordinary soldier, Snow now is the king of Cealum Kingdom, For serah too…. *sigh* I sigh in defeat. "take some of your man and search the king body, just take few of them, I don't want to make the people worry, and make sure serah don't know either"

"yes my lady" and I just retired, Whatever the case is I got to see the crystal first. "Lady Lightning!" oh the man I want to see, uncle Leo. "Uncle, how's the crystal?" I ask worry, there's no need to hide my worry in front of my family right? They basically know me. "it as you expected, unstable" ugh I hate the look.

Cealum Royal Palace

Crystal Chamber, 00.02pm

"sorry we're late, what's new Melisa?" oh tell me! when we done, I better move this crystal chamber next to mine. "nothing, it's just stay glowing like this" oh aunt Melisa she was a bright and kind woman, she was uncle Leo wife, they was very close to my parents when they still alive, they move in as my father instruction before he die.

"well, we can do anything with the glow" true, it won't keep calm till it find another successor, just like me and Serah before. "so what so we do?" Melisa ask, for some reason both aunt Melisa and Uncle Leo always worry when the chosen of successor happen, wonder why. "Back to sleep, the crystal wont chose it's successor in one night, it take four or a week to make it happen" I explain, surely they know but aunt seems… way to worry.

"Lightning right, we should go back now, this place is dark and cold Melisa, beside we need to tell Alex about this" oh yeah Uncle Alex, his wife pass away two years ago, he was pretty quiet and scary sometime but he's OK. Wait! What am I doing? This is no time to play around Light! if the crystal search for a successor means…

means Serah and Snow had finish their role, but what do they achieve? I become a successor after my father die and fulfill the role by bring end to L'Cie War, …wait, Serah baby, heh so this next successor is suppose to fill the empty throne till Serah baby born and all grow up, just like me,

typical, I don't mind it but how will Serah take it? She was hoping to not get her baby involved.

How will I explain this? Serah not that dense to notice the Crystal scheme, what am I gonna do? Well, I can just go to bed. *yawn* yeah, I'm going to bed, no reason to go and explain things to Serah now, beside it's MITNIGHT!

Cealum Mansion

Dining room, 07.13am

"you kidding me?" again with the shock. "nope, I'm taking a vacation, why so surprise?" can't you tell? "let's see? CAUSE you just tell us now?" I almost yell, seriously. "yeah, sorry, my bad" Fang, you so easy going. "so where you going Fang?" good point, where she going to? "Bodhum, the beach and the city great there, wanna join me Vanille?" Vanille? Bodhum! God I almost spilt my tea.

"no way! That place is crazy and you got school Vanille" I protest. "was it her school you worry or you just hate to be alone?" Damn Fang with her smirk, oh yeah did I mention Fang live with us? "Of course not! And no means no, period" I'm childish but go to coccon for a vacation? Hello? Didn't we just have L'Cie war four years ago? People there must have their hate over us.

"hehehehe OK noctis, I stay to keep you company" at least she didn't go. "so when will you be back Fang?" I ask curious, hopefully she didn't go to long. "two month" apparently she enjoy teasing me.

"till then I want you, to not mess things up, you always bring trouble noct, and if that happen I'll make sure to be right back and give you HELL" more reason why I should mess things up, see you next week Fang.

"say… I wonder what happen last night? I heard quiet a noise coming from both the palace, sounds like the army flight" true, last night was LAUD, I could get a sleep. "you think something happen to the palace noct?" Vanille ask worry. "how should I know? If something really happen the news would say something, why not just turn the TV and see?" seriously, is this things even matter? They probably just patrolling or maybe a spy got caught

"noct you should really pay attention to this matter, you should know who you really are" Fang furrow. have I done something …wrong? "err… okay?" why do girls always so concern about the 'kingdom' stuff? "forget it Fang, noctis is hopeless when it related to father" wait what? Father? Has something gone wrong with my ear? This conversations got nothing to do with that man

"you girls talking nonsense, just because I'm not that interest in this kingdom problem and stuff doesn't mean that it got nothing to do with that man, anyway I finish breakfast, come on little sis we're late, Love you Fang!" I kiss Fang cheek and quickly step outside the dining room. "that's exactly why I said he hopeless when it related to father" Vanille sigh.

i'm bad at grammar, so sorry if i make any mistake

review please, just tell me anything you want to


End file.
